Les larmes de mon capitaine
by AWonderfulWorld
Summary: Confession d'un capitaine à sa navigatrice. Crédit: Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda


Ce soir là, Nami était de garde sur le Thousand Sunny. La rousse avait du mal à rester éveillée. En effet, après 2 ans passé sur l'ile céleste qu'est Weatheria, la jeune femme avait perdu cette habitude qu'était de passer la nuit à monter la garde. Sentant ses paupières s'affaisser un peu plus à chaque seconde, elle décida de descendre de la vigie afin de se faire couler un peu de café.

Ce soir là, Luffy se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis la mort de son frère, il arrivait que le sommeil du brun soit hanté par la vision d'Ace se jetant entre l'Amiral Akainu et lui. Il se rappela qu'il avait failli réussir, qu'il y était presque, mais qu'à cause d'un moment d'inattention, Ace avait payé par sa faute. Se sentant comme oppressé, le capitaine des mugiwaras se leva et se dirigea avec une extrême lenteur vers le pont. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Ce qu'il vit en mettant un pied à l'extérieur le fit sourire. Devant lui, sa navigatrice brandissait une tasse de café fumante d'une main et dit un air déterminé : « Maintenant Nami, plus question de somnoler! ». Le jeune homme s'approcha de la rouquine qui c'était accouder au bastingage et dit :

— Alors comme ça, on s'endort alors qu'on est de garde ?

Nami sursauta ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque présence à cette heure-ci.

— Luffy ? Tu ne dors pas ?  
— J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.  
— Est-ce-que… hésita celle-ci avant de reprendre : Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui te tracasse en ce moment ?  
— De quoi.. il fut coupé par la rousse.  
— Ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où je t'ai revu.

Le jeune homme élastique regarda sa nakama avec un regard étonné auquel se mêlait une certaine tristesse accompagnée d'une touche de remord. Lui qui pensait ne rien laisser transparaître, c'était raté.

— Ne prends pas cet air surpris, on voyage ensemble depuis déjà un bout de temps.

Luffy ne répondit rien. Devait-il confier son mal-être à sa navigatrice ?

— Quoiqu'il se passe tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler à moi, mais tu devrais au moins en discuter avec quelqu'un.

Nami, qui jusque là regardait le reflet de la lune sur les vagues se tourna alors vers lui.

— Luffy, ne garde pas tout pour toi. Tu as le droit de ne pas être celui sur qui on compte tout le temps. Parle nous, dis nous ce que tu ressens ! Comment peux-tu attendre de nous qu'on se donne à fond si notre capitaine n'est pas lui-même au meilleur de sa forme ?

Alors que son amie parlait, Luffy avait baissé son chapeau sur ses yeux de sorte à camoufler son expression faciale. Malgré les paroles de Nami, il ne pouvait pas flancher, il ne devait pas se reposer sur les autres. C'est alors qu'il les sentis. Il porta une main à son visage. Humide.

Nami qui, observait son capitaine, prit la main que celui-ci utilisait pour cacher ses larmes. De son autre main elle lui caressa tendrement la joue puis le prit dans ses bras.

— Nami, dit il entre deux sanglots, il est mort à cause de moi, pour me protéger !

La jeune femme le serra un peu plus contre lui. Alors c'était ça. Il était rongé par la culpabilité. Quel idiot, il ne comprenait donc pas le geste de son frère. Elle attendit que les pleures de Luffy se transforment petit à petit en simple soubresauts avant qu'il ne se calme complètement pour reprendre.

— Luffy, Ace n'est pas mort à cause de toi, il est mort pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas le seul à être prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour les autres ! Zorro, Pipo, Sandy, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook et moi, en acceptant d'être tes nakamas, on a mis nos vies entre tes mains, mais tu as aussi mis ta vie entre les nôtres. S'il faut qu'on meurt pour que tu deviennes le roi des pirates, alors telle sera notre destinée ! Toi aussi, tu as parfois besoin d'être protégé, accepte-le..

D'abord, il la regarda sans rien dire. Il passa ensuite sa main sur la joue de la rousse qu'il fit descendre jusque sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Merci Nami. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous tous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

La navigatrice sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

— Je serais toujours là Luffy.


End file.
